


Youth Meant to Be Beautiful

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU, Louis is the footy captain and Harry is a cheerleader. Cliche ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth Meant to Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> note: any mention of footy or football is referring to 'soccer'

It's kind of a cliché, Harry thinks as he watches Louis Tomlinson run the ball down the field. The captain of the footy team and the cheerleader, might as well be an american rom-com. 

When the half time break comes though and a sweaty, red Louis lifts his shirt to wipe his face. When Louis catches Harry staring and throws him a wink though, Harry can't really mind. Harry tears his gaze away, a grin pulling at his face his eyes glimmering, to the stands where he continues to cheer. The sweatpants he's wearing slung low at his hips, they slide lower as he lifts one of the girls over his head, his arms shaking where he's holding her up.

After the post game chat Louis runs out of the locker rooms, and straight towards Harry. Pulling him in and rubbing his sweaty face all over Harry's, “You're disgusting right now, get off yeah.”

Harry is squirming, but he's not squirming away so Louis stays. Breathing Harry in, the cool fall air around them as the stands empty out. “So. Do you wanna go fool around behind the bleachers?”

Harry laughs and drags Louis to the opposing sides stand, because sometimes being a cliché is amazing.

–  
Harry hadn't lived in Doncaster his whole life, which is why when he moves however many miles from Cheshire things are a little different for him. He meets Louis in the bathroom. “Hey, mate are you new?”

Harry's not really used to having conversations with his dick out in the public restroom, but when he looks over the boy is shooting him a friendly smile and Harry says, “Uh. Yeah, I just moved here.”

“I'm Louis.” Louis offers him a jaunty wave from where he's washing his hands and Harry tucks himself back in.

“I'm Harry.”

After the meeting in the bathroom Harry starts seeing Louis everywhere. It turns out that Louis is the footy captain, the student council president, and overall funny guy. Or so he learns throughout the day, because it feels like this entire school is utterly in love with Louis Tomlinson. Which, judging by his quick eyes and grade A bum, makes total sense to Harry.

Harry's day is pretty normal other than his meeting with Louis. He picks up a flier for the photoclub and considers doing tech for the drama club. He sees that the cheerleaders need new members and remembers doing gymnastics with Gemma. He picks up a flier for that too.

–  
Harry goes to cheerleading tryouts. They don't ask much of him, just ask him to perform a couple of simple tricks and help lift girls. Tumbling is first, and Harry does that easily enough. Then he stretches a bit, there are only a couple of other guys there. He sits near a blonde one who's in his history class. He gets a simple, “Niall!” out of him as he bends in half. They do jumps, practice stunts, and there's a brief dance section that has Harry trying very hard and flushing red.

Harry is relatively strong and flexible, so he's not surprised that he's made it through. That and every male has made it through. Perks he supposes of being one. They check with him that his Fridays are open for game nights and send him back home with a new uniform.

–  
The next Monday after tryouts Louis is leaning against Harry's locker when he comes into the school. He has a sunny smile on his face and he says, “So, I hear you're going to be cheering me on this Friday.” 

Louis gestures out with his arms like pom poms and does some absurd wiggle of his hips that has Harry bursting out in a mad cackle that quickly makes him slap a hand over his face. “I'm sorry, I promise I'm not normally a Disney villain.”

The look on Louis face is just fond though, so Harry clears his throat and says, “Um, yeah. You're the captain right?”

“Damn, straight I'm the captain, feel free to call me that at any point, it sounds lovely coming from you.” Louis' words shock a grin onto Harry's face, and even though the growth spurt he just hit has him a little taller than Louis, he seems to make up the height with his eye crinkles and the fingers he's pressing against Harry's arm.

“Are you always this welcoming to the cheerleaders? A bit of cheering for those who cheer you?” Harry asks, Louis moving away from the locker to walk down towards his first class. 

Louis just shoots him a cheeky wink and says, “Only the cute ones.”

So it's possible Harry might have a bit of a situation on his hands.

–

Harry is a bit distracted the rest of the day, chewing on pencils and thinking about thick thighs he'd like to get under his hands, so it's no surprise when the week passes in a similar haze and pretty soon they first match of the season is upon them. Harry tugs on his cheerleading uniform that morning and when he gets to school Louis is by his locker again, but this time in his footy uniform.

Harry can't help but give out a wolf whistle at the sight and Louis laughs and his gaze tucks down. For someone so blatant with his appreciation, Louis can be shy at the return. “Looking good Tomlinson, number seventeen?”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs. “It's lucky.”

–

Later, after Harry and Louis have started dating. Louis will take out a pen and mark Harry's skin, doodle little seventeens all over him. From his throat to his wrist all it will say is seventeen. Louis' hands will linger against his collarbone where he's marked a particularly large one, “I like to see my number on you.”

Harry's eyes will darken and he'll kiss Louis the ink smudging between their skin, and then Louis will be marked as well.

–  
Harry's been cheering for Louis and flirting with Louis for weeks. It's getting a little frustrating to be honest, because it seems no amount of lingering eyes on Louis' lips is going to get him any closer to them. Finally, one Friday morning when Louis is completing his pre-game routine of lounging against Harry's locker, Harry decides to settle this game once and for all. “Do you want to go out after the game or something? Maybe go down to Pops?”

The intent is clear. Pops is a little diner not far off from town where all the couples seem to visit. It's fifties themed and there are milkshakes abound. Louis looks a little startled and Harry is already kicking himself. Honestly, what was the use in asking. If Louis actually wanted anything serious he would have said it, not waited for this new cheerleader to pop the question. Harry's already bracing himself for the gentle letdown when he hears, “Yeah, that'd be great actually. I could drive us?”

Louis face is quiet for once. A little hopeful. A little excited. It makes Harry's heart feels like it's blooming. He wants to write love sonnets in the snow or some other nonsense. “Okay, I can meet you outside the locker room?”

–  
So Harry meets him outside the locker room, after the match. “You played beautifully, my captain.”

Louis hand covers Harry face, “Shhhhh, I'm blushing.”

They get in the car and drive. They laugh and change the radio station a million times. They get to Pop's and order milkshakes and end up splitting both of them and taking out the straws and getting milkshake everywhere including each other.

They hold hands under the table. Louis traces Harry's wrist and sips his milkshake and falls a little more for this boy with a soft mouth trying to trace his foot up Louis' leg. Louis drives them back and walks Harry to his doorstep. They're still holding hands. Louis tries to say what a nice time he's had, but he's muffled by Harry's lips. 

What can Louis do but press Harry against the door and lick into his mouth and across his teeth, filthy. Their hands are tangled together, but Louis' other hand is on Harry's hip. It's a warm brand against the bone and when Louis pulls back and brings Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, Harry whimpers. 

“I had a nice time.” Louis says, smirk pulled out same as when he's scored a penalty. Harry laughs throatily, because looking at Louis' wet lips, that's all he can do.

–

So maybe from then on Harry cheers a little louder for Louis. He goes all out for dances and shakes his arms and his tush. He yells from the sideline, “Seventeen! Seventeen!”

Maybe Louis high fives him sometimes, as he runs from play to play. Maybe they're a little in love.

–

When Harry tried out for the squad it was neglected that there was a crossdressing element to the entire affair. 

“But they're so short,” mourns Niall, glancing at the skirts they've been told to wear.

“None of that Horan,” says Cher Lloyd, the head cheerleader this year. “This is for charity and we'll treat it as such. Now, here are your little containers, ya? Keep any money you collect there. The children will thank you.”

So come Monday of Spirit Week Harry shows up to school in spandex so tight he thinks he's lost the ability to sire, and a skirt that barely skims his tiny booty. The top he's wearing is barely a top. It keeps riding up and exposing Harry's stomach in a way that makes him squirm and pull it down. It all seems quite worth it though when he sees the look in Louis' eyes that morning.

Harry's eyes twinkle and he spins a little letting the skirt come up. He's playing with fire and he quite likes it. Louis' hands land on Harry's arse and Harry lets himself be pulled into Louis' mouth, but it's only a moment before he's pulling back. “I've got to get to class. Sorry, I was late this morning!”

Harry flounces off, tossing a wave and a smile over his shoulder to a grumbling Louis who is rearranging himself and frowning in the general direction of Harry's skirt encompassed arse.

–

Halfway through chem Liam comes in to the class with a slip of paper. The teacher nods at Harry who hands him the note, “Headmaster wants to see you.” 

Harry nods and takes the slip and walks out of the classroom with Liam, once they're a bit down the hall Louis appears. He clamps a hand around Harry's wrist and begins to drag him towards a broom cupboard down the hall. Harry looks wildly between Liam and Louis, “Lou, I've got to get down to the headmaster's office.”

Louis opens the door and tosses Harry inside the closet. “No, you don't. Cheers, Liam!”

Louis steps into the small space and crowds Harry against the wall practically devouring him. Tongue coming out to tangle with Harry's, warm hands underneath Harry's tiny top. 

“Oh, god, Lou.” Harry manages to pant out as Louis latches on to his adam's apple. Louis' hands are squirming underneath the spandex Harry is wearing, and Harry wraps a leg around Louis' opening up to him.

“Christ Harry, do you have even a small idea of how attractive you look right now?” Because Harry is a vision, dark hair starting to dampen, bright wide eyes, lips raw from where they've been pressed against Louis. And the uniform. Revealing his pale thighs, the cut of his hips and the dark hair below his navel.

Louis sinks to his knees and Harry loses any air he had in his lungs. Louis tears Harry's spandex down, making Harry wince a little, “Hey, careful with the packaging.”

Louis grins and says, “Let's pretend I say something cheeky about wanting to kiss it better.”

Harry wants to retort but at this point Louis' tongue is playing along the head of his cock and much stronger men have fallen to much less than Louis Tomlinson's mouth. “Christ, Louis.”  
He didn't exactly think it was possible to look so content with a cock in your mouth, but Louis manages it. His tongue is licking along Harry's shaft, ducking down to lave at his balls. Louis slides his hands up Harry's thighs and jesus, Harry is an absolute wreck.

He's whimpering and making abortive thrusts with his hips, he's biting at his lips and his hands are carding through Louis' soft hair. Ever so often he'll beg a little for more, for Louis' mouth. He'll say thank you, because he's just so happy to be in Louis. 

Louis' slips his hands to Harry's bum, squeezing and moaning happily against Harry's dick. Going at it in earnest now, smooth long sucks that feel like they're pulling at Harry's soul. Harry is holding his skirt up in one hand to be able to look at Louis' lips, so pink and wet from saliva and precome. Harry is steadily dribbling out into Louis' mouth and everything is so shiny where it's connected, Harry can't even stand it.

Louis sticks a finger in his own mouth where he's sucking Harry off, and the stimulation is almost too much for Harry. It's definitely too much for Harry when that slippery finger slips between his arsecheeks and rubs against his rim. Catching and pushing in a little. Harry lets out a shout and bucks his hips, making Louis send him a tiny glare. 

“Sorry, I'm sorry.” Harry pants, but honestly he's around two seconds away fro coming, with Louis finger sliding deep into him. When Louis hits his prostate by some miracle or accident or divine intervention, that's it for Harry.

“Coming. I'm coming, it's come.” Harry babbles out and he swears to god Louis giggles around his dick. Louis comes up and kisses Harry desperately, pulling himself out of his pants and rubbing against Harry's stomach. Harry can taste himself in Louis' mouth.

In the end it's good that they're in a broom cupboard, because Harry ends up frantically wiping come off of the uniform and saying, “Jesus, Louis, how am I supposed to explain this.”

Louis just smiles dopily from where he's sitting, still spent and hanging out of his trousers. “I don't know, tell them your hot footballer boyfriend couldn't resist the sight of you.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, “Yeah, the truth wasn't exactly what I was going for in this scenario.”

–

They keep that outfit for the bedroom in the end.

–

At present day however Harry is ruining yet another uniform by getting grass stains on his knees. Louis has his hands tangled in Harry's curls and if he didn't look so criminally good in his shorts, Harry would have stopped blowing him behind the bleachers a long time ago. 

Once Louis has come and gotten Harry off by tackling him to the ground and rubbing his arse all over Harry's crotch, they lay down and look up at the night sky. The pitch has had it's lights off for a little while now and they can see the stars clearly.

“That one's Galileo,” Louis says.

Harry frowns up, “Wait – which one is Galileo?”

Louis laughs and rolls onto his back next to Harry. “I don't know, I'm just taking the piss. I think Galileo was an astronomer, not a constellation anyway.”

Harry tucks himself into Louis' side. His nose snuffling into Louis' still dirty skin from the game. Louis' tucks his hand around Harry's waist and tells him, “You know. I thought you were cute the very first day you walked in to school.”

Harry laughs and leans up to get a good look at Louis' face. “What are you talking about, captain?”

Louis grins and fidgets, “You know, big curly hair, big green eyes, big hard - “

Harry slaps a hand across Louis' mouth and says, “You stop that.”

Louis' eyes soften. He takes Harry's hand off his mouth and holds it between his own, pressing a kiss to it and he says, “I just wanted you to like me a bit, is all.”

Harry thinks back to when they first met, and Louis' big words and big smile. “Louis, I think I like you more than quite a bit.”

Harry lays back down, head on Louis' chest. He hears his heart beat and looks at the sky, but the stars that are most important to Harry are in Louis' eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thanks to nicole tumblr user leavemealoneniall for providing me with information about how cheerleading works, even though i'm lazy and didn't really include alot of it (´＿｀。)


End file.
